The Original Team Rocket
by Lord Vukodlak
Summary: This is the story the misadventures of MiyamotoJessie's Mother and her partner Jack, During the early days of Team Rocket. Remember sometimes being the bad guy is alot more fun.
1. Team Rocket: Day one

Now begins the story, what would become Team Rocket Head Quarters

Jack, Miyamoto, Alex, Kiki, Tiffany and Brian. Sat in the dark office. At the desk in front of them sat a woman shrouded in shadows. The woman known as Madam Boss.

"You all know why I've called you here" she spoke sinisterly. "to be the first members in a your origination" Jack spoke. "that is correct Team rocket is its name and you six are its first members, you shall me known as the Rocket Triad!" she pronounced raising her fist to the air. Kiki rose her hand into the air "umm boss Therese six of us Triad means three" she said meekly. "I KNOW THAT" Madam boss snapped. "you will be divided into three teams" she stated. "Will we get matching tattoos?" questioned Brian. Madam boss gave him a evil glare. "if you wish" she sighed. "all right!" Brian shouted. "so do we get to choose are team mate?" Miyamoto question.

Jack just gulped and shifted nervously. "no" Madam boss replied. "ah man" Miyamoto pouted. "I've decided to pair you up according to your skills everyone stand up and move to sit next to your partner when I say your names. As told everyone stood up "Alex your with Kiki", Miyamoto smiled (one step closer to Jack) she thought. Kiki went over to the chair next to Alex and sat down then the shook hands. "Brian your with Tiffany" Brian went over and sat down next to before shaking her hand Tiffany. "so that leaves Jack and Miyamoto" the boss finished. Miyamoto turned to Jack and hugged him before siting down next to him.

"You will all be given your uniforms and assignments tomorrow you are excused

That night the guys and girls went to there 'dorms to get some rest, the girls in one room the guys in the other. In the girls room they were all wearing PJ's Kiki in blue, Tiffany in yellow and Miyamoto in red.

"Miya you got lucky, Jacks your partner!"

Kiki squeeled. Miyamoto blushed why does that make me lucky?

"oh don't you know Jack was picked for his martal arts skills, he's hiding a six pack under that shirt!" Tiffany squeeled.

"oh please Jack won't have any intrest in me I'm only 12 and he's 16!.

"well maybe not now but in three or four years.

Meanwhile in the guys room they all wore shorts. "Jack I hear Miyamoto has a crush on you" Brian teased. "did I ever tell you about the time i won in a fight with a Machoke?" Jack threatend Brian gulped. "no need to get hostile Jack"

"Besides Brian Jack is four years older then Miyamoto if he did anything more then kiss her forehead Madam boss would beat the crap out of him.

Jack paled "I hope she doesn't have a crush on me or the boss will crush me!"

End of this part.

In the next chapter Jack and Miyamoto's first mission rob a poke'center.

I decided to move this to the end of the first chapter

o make things easier I'll start with six bios of the original agents of team rocket

Team One

Name: Alex

Age: 12

Gender: Male

Hair Color: Black

Eye Color: Brown

Height 5ft 1 inches

Special Skill: Mechanical genius

Name: Kiki

Age: 11

Gender: Female

Hair Color: Green

Eye Color: Hazel

Height 5ft 3 inches

Special Skills: Computer Programer

Team Two

Name: Tiffany Doc

Age: 14

Gender: Female

Hair Color: Blond

Eye Color: Blue

Height 5ft 5 inches

Special Skills: Expert in pokemon behavior and physiology

Name: Brian Age: 11

Gender: Male

Hair Color: Orange

Eye Color: Green

Height 5ft 3 inches

Special Skills: Pokemon Breeder

And Finally the stars of our story

Team Three.

Name: Miyamoto

Age: 12

Gender: female

Hair Color: Purple

Eye Color: Violet

Height 5ft 4 inches

Special Skills: Skilled in the art of disguise.

Name: Jack

Age: 16

Gender: Male

Hair Color: Dark brown

Eye Color: Blue

Height 6ft 2 inches

Special Skills. Skilled in the art of Ninjitsu.


	2. First theft

The First Assignment.  
  
Jack and Miyamoto entered Madam boss's office in there new uniforms. Jacks being the black pants and black shirt with a Red R plastered on the front. Well Miyamoto wore a black skirt, with a black tank top and matching sized black Jacket with the trade mark R on it.   
You two look sharp in your uniforms she said.  
Jack just scratched the back of his neck. umm thanks was all he could say.  
I have your first assignment, I want you two to sneak into the local poke center and get any rare or unusual pokemon you can find understand? she said coldly.  
Understood boss Miyamoto chirped. Jack looked at her for a second then shook his head.   
They just stood there in silence for a moment.  
What are you waiting for GO! Madam Boss bellowed. Jack and Miyamoto scrambled over each other to get out the door.  
  
Well are first job we'd better get cracking or the boss will really snap at us Jack chuckled. I heard that! came a sinister voice from behind. Jack paled he whirled around and got on his knees saying. I'm sorry boss I didn't mean anything by that he begged. He opened his eyes to see Miyamoto snickering. oh you think that's funny do you? Jack fumed. Miyamoto held her chin, umm yeah Jack stood up and dragged her away. hey let go! she yelped. oh be quite we need a think up a plan if were going to get the job done Jack said sternly.   
  
That Night Next to the poke center.  
It was dark past midnight, the stars shine in the ski it was a clear cool autumn night. A perfect romantic setting, if not for the two shady characters breaking into a pokecenter.  
Miyamoto and Jack stood next to the wall.  
yawn I'm tired Jack lets just break a window and get inside so we can be done with this Miyamoto said groggily.  
awe what's the matter is it past your bed time Jack teased.  
HEY I'm not some little girl you know Miyamoto's angry response was interrupted by   
look there! he exclaimed pointing to a open window four floors up.   
but how can we get up there? Miyamoto asked.  
simple with this grappling hook and rope Jack smiled holding up the said objects. However the robe looked worn and rotted  
there is no way I'm going to climb up that dirty rope its going to break she snorted crossing her arms.  
Jack just sighed  
fine I'll climb up and you wait at the door once In side I'll unlock the door from the inside ok  
his young partner chirped.  
Jack starting the swinging motion to send the grappling hook up all the while thinking.  
Dam she's moody hmm must be her time of the month... he looked over at her and could see her evil stare. did I say that or just think it? Jack muttered. He let go of the rope and smiled as it sailed, it caught the window still perfectly. Jack gave it a few tugs.  
see sturdy as a rock now go around to the door all right Jack said as he started climbing.  
Miyamoto stomped over to the in a huff door muttering to herself.  
the arrogance of that man! arg bossing me around like I'm some kid, well I have to give him some credit he sure is cute she giggled to herself at the last part.  
She came to the front door and peered in the windows. hmm can't see a thing she said quietly to herself, a cold gust of wind blew by causing her to shiver, dam it Jack hurry up I'm getting cold she yelled to the air. She lend back against the door and it opened. Miyamoto hit the ground with a light thump. well I'll be dammed its not locked. Dusting herself of she went up stars and found the window Jack was climbing into. She stuck her head out finding her self inches from Jack. The shock caused Jack to lose his grip and he fell hitting the ground with a thud.   
are you all right? Miyamoto asked with concern.   
I'll be fine how did you get in Jack asked unable to move.   
the door wasn't locked she said trying to contain her laughter.  
Jack finally got of the ground and started walking to the door. Miyamoto turned and started walking towards the door her self to meet up with Jack. She reached the door but he wasn't there. why isn't he here yet? she said to herself before a hand came around her mouth. Miyamoto tried to scream but her voice was muffled by the large hand. Jack whispered into her ear, before letting go. Miyamoto dropped to the ground. She looked up at Jack and shot him a evil glare. Jack just smiled and snickered. how could you sneak up on me like that you jerk Miyamoto mocked cried.  
with my black belt skills in Ninjitsu, Jack said putting himself in to a Jet Lee style stance. no I mean how could you do that to your own partner! Miyamoto said a bit to loud.   
  
Hello is anyone out there came the familiar voice of a Nurse Joy. The sleepy eyed nurse opened the door behind the desk, and flipped on the lights. she said looking around. Her gaze started from the stairs leading up around to the door past the potted plant. The chairs and tables, past the couch then finally back to where she stood now how did that get in here? she question herself. ah one of the trainers must have left it inflated. She closed the door revealing Jack who was hiding behind the door when it opened nearly crushing him. Miyamoto popped up from behind the sofa, dam Jack you didn't have to throw me behind it that hurt you know! she pouted.  
Jack walked over to her and smiled putting a hand on her shoulder. all right I'm sorry, now come on its double trouble time   
  
The two quietly went threw the door Nurse Joy had come and left threw. now lets see the storage room for the poke balls should be around here some where Miyamoto whispered.  
hey lets look in there Jack suggested.  
jack that's the intensive care she scolded.  
oh yeah The pokemon might not survive being stolen that's not good Jack gulped.  
that's the room we want I'm sure of it! Miyamoto smiled. They slowly entered and right there sleeping on a small bed was a Scyther.   
oh our first time out and we find a rare pokemon, not to many trainers have a   
Scyther or even seen one in person   
Jack smiled and gave Miyamoto five. Jack pulled out a poke ball and threw it, the sleeping pokemon was helpless to resist and was captured.  
all right lets get out of here Miyamoto jumped up and down with glee. The duo where almost out the door when they stopped dead in there tracks by a stern angry voice.  
JUST WHAT DO YOU TWO THINK YOUR DOING!? a fuming Nurse Joy hollered.  
Jack paled again and Miyamoto started to sweat.   
well you see ma'am we were just... Jack trailed off. Honestly its bad enough that teenagers sneak out this late but to bring a little girl with you is so horrible Joy scolded. Miyamoto quickly grabbed Jacks hand and put of a sad scared face I'm sorry Nurse Joy but I had a nightmare and my big brother offered to take me home despite how late it was Miyamoto made her bottom lip quiver.  
Joys face softened. oh that's so sweet you to just be careful  
we will Miyamoto said with a yawn   
you must be really tired so I'll carry you home Jack said trying not to laugh as he picked her up and cradled her.  
Once they were out the door Joy locked it behind them.   
Once they were a good distance away Jack set her down. Nice save with the I had a nightmare and big brothers taking me home act Jack laughed  
And that bit carrying me home thing was good also Miyamoto smiled.  
Together the duo set of back to head quarters.  
next time I plan the mission Miyamoto demanded putting her hands at the back of her head and leaning back.  
sure thing partner Jack replied.  
oh Jack can we have a motto?  
like what? Jack asked  
I don't know something like...  
Prepare for Trouble (Miyamoto)  
Make it Double (Jack)  
To cause are enemies devastation (Miyamoto)  
To plunder them across the nation (Jack)  
To denounce the evils of truth and love (Miyamoto)  
To extend are power to the stars above (Jack)  
  
  
Team Rocket blast of beyond the speed of light (Miyamoto)  
Surrender now for you can't fight (Jack)  
The two just burst out laughing.   
Never in a million years Jack laughed.  
awe come on please Miyamoto begged.  
No it makes us look like dumb Jack replied.  
  
  
End of this chapter.  
So end the first day in the lives of Miyamoto and Jack, whose adventure is next Brian and Tiffany, Or Alex and Kiki, or do you want another adventure of Miyamoto and Jack?  
I'll take your votes under advisement in your reviews.  
(for those who do not know Miyamoto is the name of Jessie's mother)  
  



	3. Meet Giovanni

Chapter 3: Meet Giovanni  
  
Jack and Miyamoto sat down in Madam Boss's office with grins on their faces having just completed there first assignment.  
You two did a good job yesterday the Boss said.  
Jack and Miyamoto just looked at each other then said in union.   
  
I have your next assignment The evil smirk on her face filled Jacks heart with fear.  
What is it Boss? Miyamoto asked.  
Your Job The boss gave a dramatic pause. Is to watch over my son Giovanni tonight   
Jack and Miyamoto fell over.  
Your kidding right? Jack irked.  
the boss said coldly.  
You will arrive at 6:00pm sharp DON'T be late when you arrive you will be given further instructions  
  
Jack and Miyamoto left the office heads hung low.  
Great baby-sitting 2 kids what a way to spend a evening Jack muttered.  
One kid Jack one kid we just have to baby-sit one kid not two Miyamoto corrected.  
You have only one kid to baby-sit tonight but I have two Jack sighed.  
Oh yeah who? she questioned.  
Jack looked at her and smirked.  
Miyamoto stopped in her tracks a moment before realizing just what he said.  
HEY! YOU COME BACK HERE she screamed as she ran after Jack.  
  
As the cloak struck seven the duo arrived at the Boss's LARGE house.   
Jack and Miyamoto arrived in normal clothing. Jack black T-shirt and blue jeans. Miyamoto was dressed in a pair of short shorts with overalls and a white tank top.   
The Boss answered the door she was wearing her normal red business suit,  
Glad you could arrive on time please come inside. she said unusually polite.  
Jack and Miyamoto gasped when they entered. It appeared to be the living room and what a living room the TV was about 40inchs and flat screen. The couch in front of it was black and looked quite comfortable. A huge bookcase was on the far wall with stars going up on the right and on the left a door way that lead to the kitchen.  
Now then Madam Boss spoke. My son will be down to greet you any minute, just so you know he's six years old. NOW he's already had his dinner and if he wants a snack it has to be fruit or vegetables. His bath is at 8:00 and his bed time is at 8:30, I'll be back in about 12 hours, the couch folds out and you can find blankets and pillows in the closet past the kitchen, the bathroom is up stairs second door on the left any questions? Jack and Miya were speechless. The boss quickly walked out the door and closed it behind her a click sound signified they were trapped.  
So it begins, Miya muttered  
  
At that moment a very hyper six years old came down the stairs. He wore a child size Italian suit his brown hair was combed straight back. Oh look isn't it cute he must be leader of the kindergarten mafia, Miyamoto laughed. Chibi Giovanni just sneered and threw a plastic Meowth figure at them. It hit Miyamoto right in the head knocking her over. It was then Jacks turn to laugh. As his fallen partner rubbed her sore head. Its not funny she screamed lunging at him some how tackling him to the ground. The snickering of the real enemy interrupted Miya and Jacks wrestling.   
Jack and Miyamoto turned to see Giovanni rolling on the ground in fits of laughter.  
Jack said extending his hand.  
Miyamoto smiled grasping it and joining in the handshake.  
Giovanni walked over to them.  
So you two are the new babysitters my mom got huh? Well I want a cookie! he demanded.  
Miya knelt down to eye level and said in the sweetest voice she could muster. Sorry little guy but you mom said only healthy snacks Giovanni responded by poking her in the eyes.  
she cried in pain falling to the floor once again. I said I want a cookie! Now get me one NOW he demanded again. After helping his partner to her feet Jack turned to the brat and said sternly. You mother told us not to let you have any snacks except for fruit and vegetables.  
  
Giovanni crossed his arms over his chest, Fine but then I get to watch a movie, he pouted.  
Ok what movie? Jack asked  
Felix the Meowth and his magic bag of tricks! Giovanni said holding up the video.  
All right go put in it. Giovanni hopped over and put the movie in.  
Jack sat down on the left side of the couch and Miyamoto sat next to him. Giovanni then took his place on the right. Jack and Miya were nearly board to tears by the movie.  
Giovanni on the other hand could barley stay in his seat. You'd think he'd never seen the movie before has is mood changed to match that of the movie, the fact he able to say the lines of the movie before the characters did showed just how much he had seen the movie.  
  
Go Felix blow your bag up and fly away! were some of the many things Giovanni squealed the worst part were the songs like. Felix the Meowth the wonderful, wonderful, Meowth'  
When the movie was over the clock read 7:30.  
Jack smiled. Giovanni time for your bath  
Miyamoto looked at the clock But Jack its only Jack quickly covered her mouth and whispered into her ear. Miya who knows how long it could take to get him into the tube to come on let's move Miya nodded. Jack quickly lunged for Giovanni who dodged out of the way causing Jack to go face first into the floor.  
Its time for your bath now come here! Miaymoto smiled jumping at him.   
Giovanni ran as fast as he could Miyamoto and Jack close in toe. As headed up the stairs he threw a rubber ball back at them Miyamoto slipped on it and went tumbling back right into Jack. The both rolled down the stairs finally stopping at the bottom with a grunt. Oh dam that hurt  
Jack what's this warm hairy thing underneath me?  
My head Jack muttered.  
Jack and Miyamoto stood up and dusted them selves off.  
Jack we can beat this kid I have a plan she smiled pulling Jack ear close.  
Giovanni took this moment to get further away.  
After about five minutes Giovanni came back from his hiding place and looked down stair's low. His eyes lit up at what he saw. ITS Felix the Meowth! he cried running down and tackling his favorite TV character. Oh Felix, you have to help me please sure Felix said.   
I'll help you... take your BATH! Giovanni's eyes filled with horror has Miyamoto unzipped the costume and Jack lunged from the shadows and grabbed his arms.  
Giovanni thrashed. Get his legs! cried Jack. Miyamoto got kicked twice before she was able to get a hold of him. They managed to get Giovanni into the bath room and fill the tube a few minutes later a now naked Giovanni ran from the bath room fallowed by a angry Jack and a even more angry soaking wet Miyamoto.  
  
Miyamoto tired of the chase called out Tangela.  
Tangela use vine whip and hold him she called out. The loyal pokemon did have ordered and soon they had a really bitter and angry Giovanni under there control. Good job Jack smiled. After that the bath was rather easy they just had to bear the constant swearing. By 8:30 they had wrestled him into his blue P.J's and with the help of sleep powder they got him into bed.   
He looks so different when he's asleep Jack commented.  
Like an angel Miyamoto said looking Giovanni snuggled up to his stuffed Felix doll.  
But when he's awake he sure is a little devil Jack laughed.  
  
The duo went down stairs and Jack pulled the blankets and pillows from the closet folding out the couch the two settled down prepared for a good nights rest.   
  
End of Part 3  
  



	4. The Devise

Chapter 4: The Devise.  
  
Jack and Miyamoto were in a small cabin in the woods eating there breakfast of pancakes, eggs and bacon.  
This is really good Jack The purple haired rocked said before gulping down a glass of milk.  
Jack said after he swallowed a mouthful of food.  
  
_Ring, ring, ring phone call phone call Ring, ring, ring phone call phone call  
_Came the annoying buzz of the vid phone. Jack wiped the bacon grease from his mouth and went to answer it.  
  
As soon as he picked up the screen flickered to life showing the dark shrouded figure of Madam boss.  
Jack I have your next assignment are you ready? she asked sinisterly.  
Does it matter? Jack asked.  
The boss responded with a cold glare. Your next assignment if to steal any possibly valuable artifacts from a archaeological dig sight twenty miles north of your current location. Your to bring it back to base understood?  
Yes boss Jack gave a solute and the screen went black.  
  
Stealing a bunch of junk sounds like fun Miyamoto said sarcastically stretching her arms.  
Jack just sighed. Would you rather baby-sit Giovanni again?  
Miyamoto shivered. Don't you dare mention that again I had nightmares for months! she snapped. So where is this dig sight? Miyamoto asked.  
Somewhere near Mount Shar is my best guess Jack said casually.  
  
{At the dig sight}  
Numerous tents were set up around a large hole dug deep into the ground. The hole leads to an underground cavern. Numerous people dressed in the standard archaeological clothing moved about the area. A two of them were repealing by ropes down into the hole.  
  
The first was a man about Five foot eight the other was a kid about 10. He stood Five foot four  
The older man had brown hair and dark colored eyes, well the teen had spiky black hair he also had dark colored eyes  
They turned on there flashlights and looked about the room they now stood in. Ancient hieroglyphics lined the walls. The older man walked over to one of them and began to read.   
What does it say Professor Oak asked the young man excitedly.  
Hmm it speaks of some kind of devise  
What does it do?   
Oak walked further along the wall.  
It says here I make birds swim and I can make fish fly hmm, he said rubbing his chin.  
What the heck does that mean?  
Professor Oak thought for a moment. I don't know  
At that moment an urgent sounding voice called to them from the holes entrance.   
Professor Oak, Mr. Ketchum lunch is ready  
I told you not to call me MR, screamed the young trainer.  
Professor Oak turned to the young Ketchum (if your getting confused try Ash's father at ten years old)  
Come on its time to eat will finish this later  
  
Ten minutes later their lunch was interrupted by.  
Prepare for Trouble   
And Make it Double  
To cause are enemies devastation  
To plunder them across the nation  
To denounce the evils of truth and love  
To extend are power to the stars above  
  
  
Team Rocket blast of beyond the speed of light  
Surrender for you shall lose the fight  
Jack and Miyamoto slid down a rope from their Ski blue balloon above them. Each clad in a miner's outfit complete with hardhat and pick ax.  
What are you doing here! screamed the young Ketchum.  
We've come for what ever you found in that ruin over there Jack said evilly.  
You won't get away with this! shouted Professor Oak.  
Oh yes we will smiled Miyamoto as she threw a pokeball releasing Tangela, Jack threw his own pokeball releasing Fearow.  
Your not the only one with pokemon! shouted Ketchum releasing a Kingler.  
Miyamoto just laughed your water pokemon wont beat my grass, Tangela use vine whip she shouted. The Tangela jumped high into the air its vines whipped forward striking the Kingler, the Massive crab responded with a groan of pain.  
Kingler HYPERBEAM!   
Miyamoto's face paled. Oh boy this is going to hurt right Jack she said turned to her partner who had disappeared. JACK HOW DARE YOU ABANDON ME AT A TIME LIKE THIS!? she screamed as the Hyper beam sent her and Tangela flying. Moments before impacting the ground ten feet away she felt some one grab her shirt. It was Jack riding Fearow. JACK WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU! Miyamoto screamed a slightly burnt. Robbing the dig site well you kept them busy Jack smiled. She said calming down. Jack laughed and pulled her onto the flying pokemon.  
come one lets get this thing back to base Jack said.  
Umm Jack what happened my pokemon? Miyamoto asked.  
oh crap  
  
After a few days Jack and Miyamoto arrived at base Alex, Brian, Tiffany and Kiki were waiting for them. Miyamoto finally got to see what Jack stole. Pulling it from a brown paper bag it was a short stone rod with wings coming out of it and strange hieroglyphics on it. He also pulled out peaces of paper notes scribed on them and pictures of the walls in the cavern showing the ancient hieroglyphics from the walls.  
hmm it looks odd but not valuable sighed Brian.  
Hey collectors will pay top dollar for this I beat! Jack yelled.  
A TV screen lowered from the ceiling the image of Madam boss appeared on the screen. did you find anything?  
only this Miyamoto said snatching the object Jack.   
Madam boss sighed. Hmm well I'm sure a collector of some kind might buy it bring it to me  
Miyamoto turned to leave but tripped the rod fell from her grasp and shattered when it hit the ground. There was a bright flash and when it cleared everyone was laying on the ground.   
Is everyone ok in there shouted the Boss.   
My head hurts Kiki said trying to get up.  
ok Kiki how about everyone else the boss said.  
I'm Tiffany not Kiki! she pouted.  
oh dear god moaned the boss.  
Kiki' was about to respond when she spotted her self Tiffany getting up. Tiffany screamed upon seeing herself on the other end of the room.  
my head hurts enough with out all that screaming Brian moaned sitting up.  
Brian I've switch bodies with Kiki screamed Tiffany.  
I'm Alex not... oh crap Alex was cut of by Brian.  
we've switched bodies too he groaned.   
The boss's face was white as a sheet but impossible to see due to the lighting in her office were the call was being made from.  
It switched your bodies!?.... wait what about Jack and Miyamoto   
The gang turned to look at them. Their eyes bugged out of their heads their mouths hanging open.  
Jack are you Jack asked Kiki. (Kiki in Tiffanies body)  
he said from Miyamoto's body.  
I'll be telling this to a shrink one day  
assuming we get are bodies back  
Madam Boss gulped. I'll be right there  
  
(authors notes from this point on when I say someone's name I mean the persons mind not body to help your remember whose who is a list)  
Jack---Miyamoto  
Brian---Alex  
Tiffany---Kiki  
When Madam Boss arrived they were all sitting in chairs.  
how are all of you doing other then the obvious? she asked.  
Brian was holding his head. My head hurts  
So does mine. **Alex** muttered his head was hung low.  
I've got this pain in my foot Tiffany groaned.  
I'll be ok.... physically sighed Kiki.  
The boss moved along to Jack who was griping his stomach.  
How are you Jack she asked.  
I've got these weird stomach cramps!  
Tiffany, Kiki, the Boss and Miyamoto eyes went wide.  
Jack looked at each of them. Oh god no please tell me its not...  
  
End of this chapter.  
  
  



	5. Oh dear god

Chapter 5: Oh dear god  
  
its going to be ok Jack the boss comforted putting her hand on his now her shoulder.  
Jack just sunk her' head lower. But what if me and Miya are trapped like this forever?  
Brian yelled. you two aren't only ones who's body have been switched.  
Jack just whacked him over the head. you four haven't switched genders like we have! Jack screamed.  
Everyone stood up glaring angrily at each other tempers flaring.  
Listen everyone I'm going to try to contact a archaeologist to see if we can learn a way to reverse this is the mean time try lay low for a couple of days. the boss said trying to calm everyone down.  
  
The others then left Jack and Miyamoto alone to talk.  
Jack.... I don't want to stay like I like my old body Miya sniffed. I mean I haven't even experienced puberty yet  
Jacks went white as a sheet again. So instead I get to experience puberty twice the second time as a woman Jack groaned.  
I feel like smashing something Miya sneered.  
  
So do I Jack muttered  
Look at it this way when we change back were going to have a greater understanding of the opposite sex Miyamoto said trying to lighten his mood.  
Jack shot Miyamoto a evil glare then got up and started walking to the door Where you going? Miya called.  
For a walk he called back.  
  
Jack left rocket head quarters and went out into the heart of Viridian City. Jack kept walking until he came upon a can, so Jack started kicking it as she' walked. Jack walked with hands in pockets as she' went. He wore the uniform minus the jacket with the obvious red R on it. Jack didn't take any notice of the two shady characters following her'  
  
A Officer Jenny sipped at her coffee at a outside cafe. She sat with a old friend 16 year old Lance Drake. (Future member of the elite four). Hey Jenny I've always wanted to know how come all the Jennies and Joys look alike. Jenny set down her coffee.   
  
Well its a interesting story according to legend one thousand years ago two woman There were two amazon woman, Jenny and Joy they made a deal with a mystic creature to only have girls for children however the creature tricked them all there children would would look just like the mother, and have to share the name  
Lance just shook his head.  
Then why are all Jennies police and all Joys nurses? he asked   
Peer pressure Jennie giggled.  
Lance then noticed to shady looking characters following a seemly helpless young girl. Jennie you might want to look over there he said pointing.  
Jennie stood up once she cast her eyes across the street.   
I know those two they have a history of harassing young girls, wait here well I go help the poor girl out before its to late  
Jack was well aware of the two guys in trench coats coming up behind. Jack rounded the corner and entered a ally preparing to deal with these punks.  
  
hey hey little girl why don't you come with out the first man said sinisterly.  
Jack smirked. I'm not going anywhere with you two morons  
The second man grabbed Jack by the throat in lifted her' into the air.  
You better do as we say or else little girl   
Jack responded by kicking him in the groin causing him to let go. Jack then punched him in the gut. The other man swung his fist but Jack grabbed it and held it taut. Jack cried as he swung down his other hand in a karate chop breaking the mans arm.  
  
By the time Jennie arrive both men were on the ground bleeding.  
Don't worry I've come to... rescue you... Jennie trailed off seeing two badly beaten men more in ego then in anything else. Jack narrowed his eyes at the two punks and kicked on as he walked by. Jennie stood there stunned.  
  
Jack finished his walk and returned to base.  
anything interesting happen? the boss asked.  
I beat the crap out of a couple of men who tried to kidnap me any news?  
Jack sighed as he sat down.  
The boss smiled. I made some checks and you should switch back to normal in a couple two to four weeks The boss smiled.  
Thank god Jack smiled. Oh boss, where are me and Miyamoto going to sleep?  
Madam Boss looked at Jack strangely. Why would it be any different?  
  
Well for starters I'm in Miya's body, so do I stay in the girls room because i'm in a girls body so do I stay in the guys room because at heart I'm a guy?   
The boss touched her lips. that's a interesting question, Tiffany and Kiki may be uncomfortable with you in there even if with you girls body, on the other hand they may be uncomfortable with Miyamoto in there because she's in your body the boss finished  
  
Then of course can we trust Brian and Alex not to do anyhing foolish if I stay in the guys room forcing me to cause them harm She nodded understanding.   
  
  
End of this chapter.  
  



	6. The Black Sword Saga Part One: Kidnaping

Chapter 6: The Black Sword Saga Part One: Kidnaping  
  
Authors Notes.  
I couldn't think of any ideas for adventures revolving around the change in bodies and gender so I decided to end that part of the story early and moved ahead two years in time. Every one has there own bodies back and they will never speak of the event again.  
REMEMBER THEY ARE BACK TO NORMAL... well as normal as they get.  
  
Jack is now 18 and 6ft 3.  
Miyamoto is now 14 and 5ft 5.  
Alex is now 14 and 5ft 3.  
Kiki is now 13 and 5ft 4.  
Tiffany is now 16 and 5ft 6.  
Brian is now 13 and 5ft 5.  
  
  
We Join Miyamoto and Jack racing down a snowy mountain top on snowboards in more winter friendly uniforms the only difference being Miyamoto has is wearing long pants and a heavier jacket other wise no difference from the summer outfit, and Jack wore a black hat with a red R one it.  
Soon they spotted their target, a young trainer playing in the snow with a Jynx.  
Prepare for Trouble shouted Miyamoto as they came closer.  
The trainer looked up who the heck is that!? he said to his pokemon.  
And Make it Double Jack laughed.  
To cause are enemies devastation Miyamoto said flashing a wicked smile  
To plunder them across the nation Jack said sinisterly  
To denounce the evils of truth and love (Miyamoto)  
To extend are power to the stars above (Jack)  
  
  
Team Rocket blast of beyond the speed of light (Miyamoto)  
Surrender now for you can't fight (Jack)  
  
The trainer just laughed. oh that's smart tell me your name before you rob me  
Jack and Miyamoto clenched the fists as their bodies shook with anger. Why you little brat we'll get you for that! Miyamoto screamed as she called her pokemon Tangela Bind him! she screamed.  
oh no! the trainer shouted. Jynx dodge IT he screamed. Jynx was fast enough to dodge out of the way how ever Jynx wasn't the target, the trainer was.   
Ha ha ha, you didn't really expect us to play far little boy Jack laughed.  
The young trainer struggled to get free but to no avail. Jynx! do something.  
The Jynx's eyes darkened with anger and it flung its self at Tangela body slamming it to the ground forcing it to release its trainer from the Bind attack.  
All right Jynx use Hyper Beam The Jynix leaped air and the ball of energy charged in its mouth before firing and slamming into Tangela knocking the pokemon down.  
Oh no My more Tangela! Miyamoto cried as she hugged her wounded pokemon.  
  
All right my turn Arbok use Mimic! to copy the Hyper Beam Jack laughed. From under the snow burst a Arbok his gaping maul filled with the glowing ball of energy.  
it cried as the blast of energy fired. HOW did a Arbok learn Mimic!? shouted the trainer  
Jack shrugged.  
After the Jynix recovered from using Hyper Beam it prepared for its next order.  
Jynix Body Slam!   
the pokemon answered as it lunged at the Arbok. Jacks Arbok ducked dodging the attack.   
Jack pointed to the Jynix and shouted. Arbok GLARE! Arbok gazed right into Jynix's eyes and using its powers paralyzed the pokemon.  
all right revenge time! Miyamoto shouted Tangela bind him again The trainer reached for another pokeball but was stopped short as the vines wrapped around his body. now use sleep powder! the blue spores rose from the vine pokemon and put the trainer to sleep.  
  
Jack walked over to the trainer and was about to take the pokeballs when he heard a voice. STOP RIGHT THERE! Jack turned to see Officer Jenny on a Snowmobile.  
Miya time to run! Jack shouted.  
  
The two rockets hopped on their snow boards and pushed off down the mountain side.  
They raced down the mountain as fast as they could with Jenny in close pursuit.  
Stop this is the police Jenny shouted.  
Does that ever work? Jack asked.  
Jenny said disappointed.  
Jack she's gaining on us! Miya screamed. Don't worry will lose her Jack assured her.  
HOW SHE'S ON A SNOW MOBILE she screamed in his ear causing Jack to wince in pain.  
Jack had a blank expression for a moment. I don't know he said sheepishly.  
Jack I have a idea use Fearow!   
Jack grabbed the pokeball from his belt and released his flying companion. Fearow get us out of here! Jack shouted. The bird pokemon did a loop and its swooped down and used its head to spoon Jack onto his back. Jack was now took to the ski.  
Jack don't forget me you Jerk Miyamoto shouted. Jack swooped down flying right behind his partner. Take my hand! With ease Jack pulled Miya onto Fearow and together they flew away leaving a very angry Jenny behind.  
  
Jenny stopped her Snow Mobile realizing pursuit would be fruitless at this point.   
dam them I swear I'll catch you one day if its the last thing I ever do! she screamed shaking her fist  
  
{back to Jack and Miya}  
Guess we should head back to the cabin Jack sighed.  
Dam it I hate to lose Miyamoto pouted.  
Jack turned to her and smiled. don't worry they haven't seen the last of us  
Miyamoto shouted standing up and holding her clenched fist to eye level.  
Next time we'll come out on top! she proclaimed.  
  
With in a matter of hours Jack and Miyamoto had a new plan.  
Here Jack put this on Miyamoto said holding up some yellow jump suit.  
Jack made a sour face as he looked at it What is?   
A ski patrol uniform we can use it to sneak up on him oh yeah I have a wig for you to  
  
  
Jack and Miya donned there disguises and were soon stalking there prey again, dressed as ski patrol in flashy bright yellow and red outfits complete with a blue and green, haired wigs.  
What do you think of the costumes Jack Miyamoto asked.  
You didn't dress me as a girl like last time I'm happy Jack joked causing Miyamoto to smack him.  
Jack muttered.  
Soon they found there prey, but some thing was odd he was crying? and his pokemon wasn't around any where.  
  
Excuse me young man what's the matter? Jack asked trying to sound official.  
The boy looked up at him with teary eyes. Well first these Team Socket guys tried to steal my Jynx... it took all of Jacks might to restrain his partner. Team Socket IT! all sock HIM! Miyamoto sneered. quite or you'll blow are cover! Jack whispered.  
and then these two thugs calling them selves the Black Sword stole my Jynx and all the pokemon at the poke center I tried to go after them but they got a way  
  
Jack and Miyamoto went into a huddle. Black Sword, I never heard of them before Miyamoto said. Me nether but they sound like trouble and they stole are gig! Jack sneered.  
AHHHHH THERE BACK! the boy screamed as he went running.  
Jack and Miyamoto turned to see two menacing figures cloaked under heavy red jackets.  
Surrender your pokemon or else! demanded the first.  
For we are the Black Sword and you can not escape are wraith said the other.  
Jack stood up and stared them dead in the eyes.  
Oh yeah well Jack said as he and his partner ripped away there disguises to reveal there uniforms.  
Prepare for Trouble shouted Miyamoto  
And Make it Double shouted Jack  
To cause are enemies devastation laughed Miyamoto  
To plunder them across the nation laughed Jack  
To denounce the evils of truth and love smiled Miyamoto  
To extend are power to the stars above smiled Jack  
Silence.  
Miya its your line Jack whispered looking to his partner to find her gone. He turned around to find a third figure holding Miyamoto hostage. Jack took a fighting stance and prepared to attack. Move and your partner gets it understand! screamed. Jack relaxed. Dam it! I have to do something but if I try anything now Miya might get hurt Don't worry Miyamoto I'll find a way to save you   
Miyamoto nodded her eyes full of tears and a heart full of fear. She tried to cry out but she couldn't. Jack could only look on in horror as they three men took Miya away on snowmobiles.  
  
Jack sat there for several minutes trying to figure out what to do. It was then he heard a engine. He looked back to see Jenny coming up fast with that trainer with him. It stopped just in front of him and the two got off.  
ok Phil you say this is where the two Black Swords guys stole your pokemon? she asked him.   
he said meekly  
Jenny stood up and walked over to Jack HEY I remember you, YOUR under arrest! for pokemon stealing! she screamed lunging at him. Jack dodged out of the way. It wasn't him Jenny he tried to before with his partner but then you showed up and they ran the boy said. Normally those words would have angered Jack but he had bigger worries.   
Where is your partner! Jenny demanded.   
they kidnaped her, the Black Sword Jack sneered.   
What they kidnaped her?! Jenny gasped.  
Yes and I intend to save her! Jack screamed leaping over them and onto the snowmobile. Jack started the engine and took off before Jenny could stop him.  
  
Jack raced down the snowy mountain path, following the tracks made my the Black Swords snowmobiles. Jack could hear nothing over the roar of the engine, he had never driven so fast in his life. He raced past groves of trees, and down a icy tunnel and into a snowy valley.   
(If you'd like a music to go along with this picture the music from Star Wars Episode 2 when Anakin chases after the Tuscan Raiders in the desert)  
  
End of Chapter Five.  
It has begun the Black Sword Saga. Will Jack be able to rescue his partner alone? Will Team Rocket overcome the Black Sword?, Who are the Black Sword and where did they come from. (and does that name sound familiar to my Tides of Darkness readers?)


	7. The Black Sword Saga Part Two: Launch th

Chapter 6: The Black Sword Saga Part Two: Launch the Rescue  
  
Jack speed across the snowy land following the Miyamoto's kidnapers.   
There they are! he exclaimed as he caught site of two black snowmobiles, one of whom had a still, struggling Miyamoto over one of the men's shoulders.  
  
The black sword agent with out Miyamoto looked back to see Jack approaching fast.  
Maybe we should dumb the girl! his partner is gaining on us the yelled to his comrade.  
PUT ME DOWN YOU JERKS! Miyamoto screamed in the first mans ear.  
are you crazy Max, Drake will flay us alive if we screw this up  
Jack smiled as ever so slowly he got closer and closer.  
Miyamoto realized the man and ropes binding her wrists and feet were to strong to break free of even if she could she would fall of the snowmobile. _Jack hurry please_ she thought to herself   
  
I've got it Braxis laughed the second man.  
What Max  
the sword agent threw a pokeball behind him and out popped a Electrode.  
shouted the angry pokemon as it charged up.  
Jack's eyes widened or crap he screamed. Miyamoto screamed threw the gag as she watched Jack try to swerve out of the way, but it was no good the Electrode self-destruct, causing a massive explosion.  
Ha that took care of him the two men laughed as they sped away.  
_Jack no..... _the young rocket sobbed, as she watched her partner disappear.  
  
Jack awoke on his back with a splitting head ache, where am I? he question. He appeared to be in a small bedroom of some kind. He remembered what happened _Miya I have to save her! _his mind screamed, he quickly tried to sit up but was struck with a stabbing pain in his side. He looked down to see his chest was bandages.  
You had quite accident back there young man you shouldn't try to exert yourself said a male voice from the other side of the room. Jack turned to see a teen about his age.   
How did i get here? Jack asked.   
The man walked over to him and sat down on a chair next to the bed.   
I was out for a walk and found you, at first I thought you were dead but you just have some broken ribs.   
Why didn't you call a doctor? Jack asked.  
I did but with all this snow they can't get a ambulance up here so the local doctor made a house call  
How long have I been out  
about a day   
Jacks gasped and clenched his chest.  
I have to go now Jack yelled and managed to sit up despite the pain.   
woe there dude your really banged up you need to rest he said trying to get the wounded Jack to lay back down.  
Jack pushed his hand away.  
You don't understand my friend his in danger I have to save her Jack yelled as he got up.  
What kind of danger?  
She was kidnaped by the two men claiming to be from the Black Sword Jack said simply. He got up and walked over to his shirt and jacket and put them on.  
Wait call the police they can help  
They know officer Jenny was there when I... Jack paused borrowed her snowmobile to chase after them   
The teen went to block the door. Look your injured obviously by them, they sound like dangerous criminals you could get hurt even worse!  
Jack pushed him out of the way. Listen to ME! my best friend is in grave danger, I'm thankful what you've done to help but I won't allow you are anyone else to interfere I'm going NOW Jack opened the door and went left. Exits to the right the man said.  
Listen at lest tell me your name?  
  
I'm Slate   
Jack put on his boots and opened the door out to the snowy land outside.  
Here take this it will keep you warm Slate said offering a heavy winter Jacket.  
Thank you Jack smiled.  
Jack put it one and zipped it up. It was a red and black jacket and quite warm.  
This friend your going to rescue he must be really special Slate said leaning against the wall.  
Jack corrected as he tied his boots.  
OH I see now Slate smiled and nodded.  
Its not like that Jack snapped.  
uh huh sure  
can I use your phone, there is someone I could call for help? Jack asked.  
slate responded ushering Jack to the vid phone.  
Jack knew only one number to dial Madam Boss.  
  
JACK!, you were supposed to call in yesterday what happened! the boss demanded.  
Me and Miya.. we were attacked Jack choked.  
By whom? the boss question, not accepting Jacks story so far.  
Two men clamming to be part of a group called the Black sword, they took her... Miya I.. I tried going after them but there was a explosion and and they got away Jack cried.  
The boss was silent for a moment.   
don't worry Jack will get her back, get to the sunshine lodge its should be close to your mission area, the rest of us will meet you there Jack nodded and hung up the phone.  
  
see ya Slate it was nice meeting you  
  
Jack arrived at the lodge and could see the rest of the team waiting even Madam Boss.   
what took you so long Alex asked.   
we've been her almost an hour Kiki   
and poor Miya is being held hostage! cried Tiffany.  
Brian punched Jack in the ribs. That's for making us wait stupid  
Jack lunched over in pain.  
Come on I didn't hit your that hard did I?  
Watch the ribs two of them are broken now come one we have to find her before its to late  
Jack sat down on the couch with the rest of them  
Not to worry Jack Kiki said.  
Alex held up a small gadget with a few buttons and a blank screen.  
For you see Kiki and I have a tracking device!  
Jack glared at him. that would be useful execpt.... WE DON'T HAVE A TRACER ON MIYAMOTO!  
yeah we do Jack you all have one the boss said calmly.  
Jack turned his head.   
each of you has a tracking device under your skin with that thing in Alex's hand we can zero in on any of you  
Alex turned it on. See look each not is one of us and the that letter's next to each says who it is and with this switch we can increase the range if she's with in 20 miles it will pick her up, here I have one for each of you and a communicator he said before passing one out for each of them.  
now we have snowmobiles parked outside so we can leave anytime the boss said. Jack stood up and headed for the door. Jack no, your injured leave this to the rest of us the boss demanded.  
Jack said coldly. the others gasped no body, every said no to the boss.  
The boss's face darkened, What do you mean NO! she demanded.  
I mean I'm going out to look for her I saw what direction they were headed last! Jack yelled.  
Jack just tell us what you know and will take care of it, we can't risk you getting hurt any worse! Kiki pleaded.   
I'm sorry but I have to go, I can't just sit by and do nothing with that Jack snatched grabbed a set of keys from Brian and left. They rest sat wide eyes as they heard they heard the sound of a engine starting and driving away.  
Oh I wish I had a boyfriend who was so heroic Kiki cooed.  
That would be wonderful Tiffany smiled blissfully.  
^Its not like that^ Jacks voice came from over the radio.  
  
Jack winced in pain from his ribs throbing. After about a hours ride Miya appeared on the Rocket Radar. Don't worry Miya I'm coming  
  
End of Part Six.  



	8. The Black Sword Saga Part Three: “Rescue

Chapter 8: The Black Sword Saga Part Three: Rescued at last  
  
Jack stopped the snowmobile up on a hill. The snow was coming down harder then before a blizzard was on its way. He looked down below and a large warehouse shaped building was before him. According to the tracking devise, Miyamoto must be inside.  
I'm coming, he thought aloud.  
  
Meanwhile  
Miyamoto lay shackled in a stereotypical looking dungeon cell. It was dark, dank and the sound of water dripping in some corner filled her ears.  
They had feed very her little sense she was put in this cell and when she was feed it was little more then bread and water.  
Still hanging around? a sinister voice said.  
Miyamoto lifted her head to view her captor, Drake leader of the Black Sword.  
Jack's going to come for me and when he does he's going to kick your ass she spat.  
The tall menacing figure just laughed.   
Ha I doubt that last we saw him he was in that explosion! he kicked her in the gut and laughed.  
Why are you doing this? she asked weakly.  
The man smirked.  
Why simple survival of the fittest as long as team rocket is in the way the Black Sword can never flourish, so I decided to take you out one by one. He said as he paced the cell. If your partner has managed to get himself of the ground he will come for you, and then me and my agents will take him down, then one by one your other friends will come to save the day and each time they will fall  
He gave her another kick before leaving.  
Miyamoto pulled on her shackles, it was no use, and she found herself stuck good and tight.  
  
Outside to heavy dress men lay unconscious victims of an Arbok's poison.  
Jack had gotten past the first step he was inside and he had managed to slip into a ventilation shaft. His radio starting to buzz, he fumbled with it at his side before managed to bring it to his face.   
This is Jack, he whispered.  
Jack this is the Boss the rest of us are trapped in a cabin because of the blizzard where are you?  
Inside their base I think some kind of modified warehouse.   
Is Miyamoto inside? the anxious woman asked.  
I'm sure of it get the rest of the team down here ASAP I might need help  
  
The dark figure of Drake sat in an office. Unlike in the dark dungeon his face can be seen clearly. His head shaved bald, and an evil smirk across his face. His eyes are dark as coal. He had a large desk and expensive paintings of sword fights around him.  
  
It all going according to plan once team rocket is out of the picture, I can begin start looking artifact, once it is under my control the world will soon fallow he gave an evil laugh.  
A man burst into the room wearing a black jump suite with a picture of a black sword in leather on the front just like ever other Black Sword goon.  
Sir several members have gone missing, we believe we have a intruder! the man yelled.  
  
Miyamoto awoke to the sound of her cell door opening. It was impossible to sleep after all with the sound of ringing metal.  
Please leave me alone she cried.  
It me Jack he said warmly.  
Miyamoto open her eyes to see Jack's smiling face.  
JACK YOUR OK she screeched. Now get me out of here! she begged.  
Jack undid the shackles around his partner's arms. Once free, the younger rocket tackled her partner and hugged him.  
Watch the ribs two of them are broken Jack groaned.  
Tears of happiness filled her eyes.   
Jack you're my friend you really care about me she hugged him again but gave him a kiss on the cheek  
The teen boy blushed and nearly melted on the spot but regained his composer before Miyamoto could notice.   
Come on let's get out of here, she said  
Jack just smiled at her.  
They stood up and were about to leave when  
Not so fast! two guards stood in front of them.  
With a swift kick Jack knocked one the thug to the ground well Miyamoto kicked the other in the groin. Jack turned and kicked the poor grunt in the face, Miyamoto jumped and landed on the thug.  
  
With the guards out of commission, Jack and Miyamoto were free to leave the dungeon area.  
Nice moves Jack said.  
Thanks but you're the one you showed them to me remember  
Jack laughed at the memory of when he gave her some martial arts lessons. The way she fell down the first dozen times she tried a high kick.  
Here's your pokemon Jack said handing her a belt with several pokeballs on it.  
  
Miyamoto quickly put the belt on.   
Are they ok? she asked.  
Jack sighed.  
They gave them some kind of sedative, they'll be out for awhile  
What about yours?  
Their exhausted from helping me just reach your cell  
Miyamoto gulped. So this were on are own?  
Jack nodded.   
  
(In Drakes Office)  
Drake slams his fist on the desk screaming to the videophone.  
WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE'S ESCAPED!?   
A scared voice came over the phone.   
We found several guards knocked out we think it may be her partner  
Drake punched out the phone in rage.  
Blast them I won't be defeated!  
Drake stood up and stormed out of his office prepared to take them down himself.  
  
  
End of Chapter.  
  
  
A note to readers IF you wish to read any more of this fanfiction then you had better review I'm sick of uploading and no one reviewing!!!!!!!!!!!! review even if you reviewed another chapter ARG!.


	9. The Black Sword Saga Part 4: Drake vs Ja

**The Original Team Rocket: The Black Sword Saga Part 4: Drake vs Jack.**

Jack and Miyamoto ran down the halls of the Black Sword based trying to find an exit. The doors had been sealed. An alarm was running. "Intruder alert intruder alert" They ran past a room that said Danger power core.

"Hey Jack look at this" Miyamoto said with a smirk.

"Hmm could be useful"

They both stepped inside the room it was filled with computers and switches buttons and flashing lights. A guard inside the room lunged at Jack punching him in the gut.

"arg!" Jack yelled in pain. Miyamoto responded by kicking the attacker in the groin.

The man gasped and fell over.

Jack gave the man a kick in the head for good measure.

"So what now?" Jack asked.

"If we shut down the power the security doors should unlock allowing us to escape the building." she piped of as if it was obvious.

Jack looked down at her and blinked he shifted his eyes, then shrugged.

"Ok lets see" Jack started to press buttons at random.

"**PASS CODE REQUIRED!**" the computer bleeped.

"Dam it!" Jack yelled.

"**Please do not hit the console**"

Giving a long sigh Jack slumped into a chair.

"**Put the axe down**" the computer said.

Jack raised his head.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Jack muttered

Just then an axe from an incase of fire compartmant came down on the console, sparks flew.

Miyamoto just smiled

"Miya! are you crazy you could electrocute yourself!"

Miyamoto paid no head and proceeded to hack at the computer with an Axe from the in case of firebox. Laughing

"**Warning Power Generators controls off line power overload in 10**"

"Power overload what will that do?" Miya asked.

"**9**"

"I think leaving would be wise"

"**8**"

"Why" the axe-wielding rocket asked.

"**7**"

Jack picked his partner up and started running

"**6**"

"Must go faster must go faster!" Jack chanted.

"**5**"

"Wouldn't the damage I did break the counter on the computer"

"**4**"

"I don't think so"

**BOOM!** An explosion rocked the building.

"Well that wasn't so bad" Jack laughed.

At that moment a string of explosions rocked the building again Knocking Jack off his feet and causing Miya to fall on his head.

"Ouch" Jack muttered.

"**Warning fire on level 3 danger fire has reached the Propane tanks**"

"Jack whats going to happen whent he fire reaches those tanks?"

"Off the top of my head I'd say a firestorm so massive it consum this building in a deadly inferno, now if you would be so kind get of my head so we can RUN!"

The two rockets jumped to there feet and starting running again. They ran out onto some kind of catwalk overlooking some kind of assembly plant five floors down.

There were stairs leading up at the other end to a higher level catwalk and so on leading up onto the roof.

"If we reach the roof we can climb down the fire escape" Jack yelled

**BOOM!** a wall exploded, and flaming debris flew out into the room.

"Take cover!" Jack screamed and he leaped on Miyamoto hoping to shield his partner from flaming debris. Luckily none landed on them but the room and parts of the catwalk were now on fire.

"Come on lets get out of here" Jack said.

They had reached the second catwalk when Jack was dropped kicked from the level above. Landing smoothly in front of them was Drake.

"Who are you!" Jack demanded.

"My name is Drake and I am leader of the Black Sword, you've destroyed my base and now your going to die!" he sneered.

"Don't count on it" Jack got into a fighting stance and the battle royal began.

Punch after punch kick after kick, they blocked each other's attacks. Then Drake slammed his fist into Jacks face, Jack stumbled back and nearly tripped over Miyamoto. Drake then jumped at him driving his foot into his stomach.

"Your no match for me!" Drake yelled.

Miyamoto took matters into her own hands and gave the unsuspecting Drake an uppercut. Drake sneered, and slammed his knee into the annoying girl causing her to crumple to the ground.

"Bastard!" Jack screamed, the momentary distraction gave Jack the time he needed to counter attack with a fist to the jaw. The battle moved away from Miyamoto, who could only grip her stomach in pain. Jack had taught her about fighting but not about taking hits.

Drake punched him knocking him over and off the catwalk. Jack grabbed Drake pulling him withhim, The both landed with a thud on the lowest catwalk, the raging fire now just 3 open floors below. Drake attacked Jack with a flurry of punches and kicks.

"I don't get it Jacks a much better fighter then that... OH no his ribs they were broken!" Miyamoto remembered.

Drake knocked Jack onto his back and stood over him. He put his foot to his neck and laughed.

"It end now"

Miyamoto looked left and right. "I got to do something or Jack's gonna die!" she cried. All she could see was a fire hose.

Jack struggled to keep Drakes boot from cutting of all the oxygen to his brain but wasn't able to find the strength. "Looks like this is it" Jack thought to himself.

"Hey Drake take this" Miyamoto screamed swinging in on the fire hose. Her foot connecting with Drake knocking him of Jack and off the catwalk.

Jack gasped for much needed air.

"You saved me thanks" Jack gasped.

"Of course I did were friends and you came to rescue me with broken ribs thank you" Miyamoto gave Jack a kiss on the cheek causing him to blush.

"Lets get moving" Jack said clearing the air. The fire was spreading up the walls of the building. It caused part of the catwalk to collapse.

And the door they came in was consumed in flame.

"Were trapped!" Miyamoto cried.

"I can jump the gap" Jack said.

Miyamoto raised her arms and prepared to be carried, but Jack tossed her instead.

"Hey!" she screamed as she sailed the gab and landed on the other side. Jack jumped the distance just before the part he was standing on fell into the flames.

"You're supposed to carry me to safety!" she pouted.

"What do I look like a knight in shining armor?"

The two rockets made it to the roof.

"Jack the catwalk where is it?"

"I don't see it... its gone it must have broken off!"

The smoke from the burning buildings continued to rise.

"this looks like the end Miya"

"Jack I…."

Then they heard the sound of a helicopter. They looked up to see it descending.

The black chopper landed in front of them the door open and out came, Alex, Brian, Tiffany and Kiki.

"Don't worry we've come to rescue you!" they said in unison.

Jack and Miyamoto climbed aboard and the chopper took off just before the roof collapsed.

As they flew away with Madam Boss at the helm. Kiki looked over at Jack and Miya.

"Oh Miya your so lucky, Jack went to save you threw a blizzard and with two broken ribs I wish I had a boyfriend who would do that for me!" she squealed.

"I am so jealous!" squealed Tiffany.

"SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!" screamed Jack

At the same time Miyamoto screamed.

"HE'S NOT MY BOYFRIEND!"

Madam Boss of course added her own two cents.

"He had better not be or Jack I swear if you take advantage of Miyamoto I'll KILL YOU!"

"For the last time we are a couple" Jack stared.

Brian and Alex started to sing and Tiffany and Kiki joined in.

"Jack and Miya siting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G first comes love then comes marriage then comes Jack with a baby carriage"

A large booming rocked the helicopter sounding like "SHUT UP!"

End of this chapter.


	10. Nightmares

**The Original Team Rocket: Chapter 10: Nightmares. **

Jack was ready for a good rest with Miyamoto safe and the Black Sword defeated. Jack was ready to rest up and let his wounds heal. He laid his head down and prepared for a long nap. As soon as his head hit the pillow he went right to sleep ready for sweet dreams. However his wish was not granted. Jack found himself outside a ruined building pieces of rubble lay around him. The ski was overcast with dark clouds.

"What is this place?" Jack said aloud.

He started walking, when he came to the door he tried to open it but if fell of its hinges. Jack stepped inside. It would be dark if not for all the holes in the roof letting the light in. Many supporting pillars had fallen over the walls all cracked. It looked as if a bomb has gone off the only problem was there was no sign of a fire having occurred.

"Such destruction who could have done this"

Bodies lay everywhere dead bodes. Some lay on the ground other on or under pieces or pieces of the roof that had fallen to the floor. Bodies of pokemon bodies of human beings.

"All these people who are they" Jack went over and hesitantly flipped one of the bodies "Oh my god who did this?" Jack gasped.

"No it can't be!" The man was wearing a Team Rocket uniform as were the rest of them.

"This isn't possible there's not this many agents!"

Jack tripped over a rock and fell on his back. "Ouch" Jack muttered. He got up and stared into the ground where he fell. A calendar laid there. "Lets see June 6th WHAT THE?... this calendar is dated almost thirty years from now this must be a dream!"

"It is no dream boy!" screamed a voice. Jack turned to see a tall figure in dark robes. The man stood 6ft 6 two inches taller then Jack

. So for Jack it wasn't that much but for most it was an imposing height. In the mans hand was a sword with a black blade.

"This is the future Jack! Team Rockets future!" the man laughed. Jack fumed with anger.

"You killed these people WHY?"

The man started walking closer, running the tip of his sword along the ground. It made a screeching sound as it cut threw the stone floor.

"Because they are of Team Rocket"

"So what your going to kill me to?"

"No idiot this is the future you have yet to arrive at this moment in time" J

Jack's raged erupted and he swung his fist at the man's face. The man grabbed Jack by the neck and lifted him into the air. Jack struggled to get the hand from around his throat but was no match for the black cloaked figure. It was then Jack saw his face. A cold, dark lifeless face of no emotion and two black orbs for eyes.

"You can not change your fate Jack, no one can" Then man rammed his sword forward and. Jack awoke in cold sweat.

"What a horrible dream" Jack muttered. He looked over to Miyamoto who was sleeping soundly in her own bed. He smiled a for a moment before laying back down.

"Just a dream" Jack said laying back down.

"Just a dream" he muttered before slipping into a dreamless sleep. But still in his mind the words rang. "You can not change your fate, no one can"


	11. Big Brother Khan

**The Original Team Rocket: Chapter 11: Big Brother Khan.   
  
**Jack and Miyamoto hid in the bushes on route 12. They crouched down in the dirt with combat makeup and camouflage uniforms.  
Great Idea to ambush some trainers with these stun spore bombs Miya. Jack smiled devilishly.  
Miyamoto smiled back with her own evil grin.  
The boss will reward us well if we catch something juicy  
  
Down the road, an unsuspecting trainer approached. He hand brown spiky hair and big wide green eyes was walking into the trap.  
Just one more badge and I can get into the league! he shouted raising his hands into the air and doing a little jump.  
Hey Jack should we take his badges? Miyamoto whispered.  
Badges we don't need no stinking badges! Jack laughed.  
Miyamoto whacked him in the head with a paper fan.  
she scoffed.  
The trainer walked ever closer into the trap.  
Jack asked.  
Wait for it... she said  
The trainer came closer.  
Wait for it...  
The trainer was right in front of them when he fell into a 10ft hole.  
Miyamoto giggled.  
The trainer landed in the hole with a thud.   
Ouch what's this hole doing in the middle of the road anyways?  
What's with you and holes Jack exclaimed as he threw the stun spore into the pit.  
The trainer watched the round object come down at him and land on his head. The yellow stun spore spewed from the grenade and paralyzed him.  
What's going on? he gasped.  
The villainious duo appeared at the top of the hole ripped off their disguises revealing the trade mark Rocket uniforms and laughed evilly.  
Mwa ha ha ha ha ha  
Therefore, Miyamoto started the motto   
Prepare for Trouble   
And Make it Double   
To cause are enemies devastation   
To plunder them across the nation  
To denounce the evils of truth and love  
To extend are power to the stars above  
  
  
Team Rocket blast of beyond the speed of light  
Surrender for you shall lose the fight Jack finished  
  
Hey kid in a little trouble are ya? Miyamoto teased.  
KID! I'm not a kid you old HAG! the young boy screamed surprisingly well for someone under the effects of stun spore.  
Jack sighed. You shouldn't have done that kid  
Miyamoto gave out a war cry and pulled out a mallet.  
She dove into the hole and proceeded to beat the living daylights out of the poor kid.  
screamed the trainer  
Teach you to call me names! bellowed Miyamoto  
Oh-god that's not supposed to bed that way! cried the boy.  
After a couple minutes of beating the trainer until he was out cold Miyamoto, emerge with six pokeballs.  
Hmm these should fetch a good price Miyamoto smiled.  
Lets get moving Jack said. The two walked about ten steps when a loud commanding voce yelled.  
Stop rights their Team Rocket!   
Miyamoto and Jack turned prepared for an all out battle.  
Jack gulped, standing their was a man 6ft 11 rippling with muscles he had purple crew cut hair, a green mussel shirt and blue jeans.  
If you want those pokemon your going to have to fight me! the man yelled.  
Hmph! Your not so tough, just a muscle bound ogre Jack laughed.  
Miyamoto gasped.  
The large man turned and stared into Miyamoto's face for ten seconds before screamed. LITTLE MIYA!  
Jack looked back and fourth, You two know each other?  
Jack this is my big brother Khan, Khan this is my partner in Team Rocket Jack  
Jack looked hesitant; please to meet you, Jack said wearily extending his hand.   
Khan responded with a right hook to Jacks face.  
You!, You stole my little sisters innocence!  
Jack scrambled to get back to his feet saying.  
I've never gone near your sisters innocence!  
Khan crossed his arms, kicked Jack to the ground, and pressed his foot to Jacks back pining the rocket the ground.  
Don't deny it you dragged her into Team Rocket and turn my sweet little sister into a criminal.  
  
Oh that innocence! I thought you were talking about her other innocence  
Khan just kicked Jack in the ribs.  
Jack mumbled weakly  
Miymoto went to intervene.   
Kahn get off of him he didn't do anything wrong  
Jack and Khan stared at her as if she was crazy.  
I mean with me  
They eyes continued to stare.  
I mean to me!  
Ok that makes sense Jack said.  
Kahn removed his foot from Jack and picked him up then he threw him. Jack sailed threw the air and slammed into a tree then sliding down to the ground with swirls in his eyes.  
Miyamoto your coming home now Kahn yelled grabbing her by the wrist and dragging her away. Jack picked himself up of the ground and started to follow.  
Better not attack directly her brother will tear me to shreds he said to himself.  
While the giant known as Khan dragged Miyamoto away kicking and screaming. Jack followed as best he could keeping his distance and staying out of sight  
Khan put me down!  
No, I'll not let that man corrupt you further  
Miyamoto slapped his head.  
You hate me now Sweet Pea but when you grow up you'll thank me  
Jack chuckled from his hiding place behind a tree.  
Sweet Pea I'll tease her about that one for a long time.   
Miyamoto finally gave up struggling.  
_I'll just have to escape after I'm brought home_ she thought. It was then she spotted Jack sneaking up behind her brother. She smiled evilly. Jack was right behind him when he struck like a Arbok from the grass. His fist of furry flew right at Khans neck. Jack struck Khan with his one punch knock out blow and did squat. Khan reached back and threw Jack off into the sky.  
  
It looks like team rockets blasting off agaaaaaaaaaaaaain and he disappeared in flash of light. (:  
Miyamoto stared blankly. I'll never let that happen to me  
That vile creature will not come near you again Sweet Pea Khan smiled.  
Miyamoto clenched her fist and the veins popped out of her head.   
Stop calling me that!  
  
Jack was now limping after them with walking stick.  
She'd better dam appreciate this fighting drake was less painful  
Ducking behind anything he could if he thought Khan was going to turn around.  
  
Soon they came upon a giant mansion.  
Jack was in awe.  
Oh dear god this is Miyamoto's house! he gasped  
Khan with Miyamoto over his shoulder took a left towards a two-story house with a single garage.  
Jack snapped his fingers and sighed. Dam thought I'd have a chance to steal something really expensive.  
Khan swung the door open.  
Dad I'm home and I found Miyamoto Khan said as he walked in.  
Jack quickly snuck into the house behind them then hid in the closest.  
A Man dressed in a blue suit came down he was only 5ft 4. Miyamoto my little Sweet Pea is home!   
Jack covered his mouth to keep his laugh from giving him away.  
ha must be her father  
Then bouncing down the stairs was a woman who looked a lot like Miyamoto and was the same height.  
Dam how did these people have such a giant Jack gasped.  
Miyamoto was smothered with hugs and kiss's.  
Mom, Dad your crushing me. The loving parents did as asked and Miyamoto's face was covered with red lip stick.  
Where have you been her mother cried tears streaming out her eyes.  
She joined Team Rocket Khan sniffed.  
Her mother starting crying again  
What kind of monster forced you to join team rocket she sobbed.  
YES! Tell us! yelled a very angry father.  
Miyamoto started losing her temper as the vain popped up again.  
No one forced me to do anything Dad, I was offered me the job because they thought my skills would be use full.  
Her parents stopped their fuming.   
Why would you join a criminal group Team Rocket is dangerous those infamous triad teams might have hurt you! her mother lectured.   
Miyamoto head her head high and boasted.   
I am part of the triad teams!  
Every one else in the room face faulted.  
Your part of the Triad Teams!  
Miyamoto nodded.  
Where is your partner her dad asked.  
Miyamoto sighed.   
I'm sure he's around waiting for the right moment to come and get me  
Her dad stood up.  
No daughter of mine is going to be part of Team Rocket your going to learn to be a proper young lady  
  
That night Jack snuck of the closet. Jack slow snuck up the stairs hoping to find Miyamoto and escape. He used all his stealth skills he had learned. Then he tripped the laser alarm.   
The loud buzzing went of and out stormed Khan who pounded Jack before kicking him out the door.  
Looks like I'm limping off again! Jack yelled has he sailed through the air.  
Miyamoto cried into her pillow. She was back home in her old bed in her old room covered with stuffed pokemon.  
I've got to get out of here  
  
That morning Miyamoto came down in a pink dress her mother forced her to put on. She ate her breakfast as her family grilled her about how Team Rocket was bad and it would get her hurt one day. Miyamoto ignored them and planed her escape.  



	12. More pain for Jack

**The Original Team Rocket: Chapter 12: More pain for Jack**  
  
  
Jack watched from the his hiding place in the Bushes outside Miyamoto's house. Peering in through the window with his binoculars he could see Miyamoto eating Bacons and eggs. As her family was yelling at her.  
  
Pout all you want Miyamoto! your not going anywhere I won't let my daughter spend her life as a no good criminal! Her mother yelled.  
  
Miyamoto clenched her fists. But I'm really good at my job!  
  
Her father set down his news paper.   
Sweet Pea please understand its for your own good Team Rocket will get you killed one day  
  
Jack focus his binoculars to see if he could read some lips.   
Hmm I've got to think of something Khan has all of the pokemon Miyamoto had on her including the ones we stole off that brat. Probably returned to its owners by now.   
Jack sighed and leaded back against a tree.  
_sigh_ If only I had some more of those stun spore bombs  
Jack sat for hours tapping his foot trying to think up some kind of plan.   
Hmm what to do?  
It was then Jack heard a car starting.   
Jack peeked out through the brush and spotted a dark green station wagon pulling away from the house.  
He could see everyone inside. Miyamoto, her parents and of course Khan.   
Her dad was driving while her mother rode shot gun. Khan and Miyamoto rode in back. Miyamoto was clearly being restrained by... bed sheets.  
I guess I'll just go in and attack head on with my pokemon. Lets see if he's a good a trainer as he is a fighter  
  
{In the car}  
Where are you taking me! Miyamoto screamed.  
Her father just sighed and looked at his wife.  
To a special school she sniffed.  
What kind of school? Miyamoto demanded.  
Its a Military School for juvenile delinquents Khan muttered.  
Miyamoto struggled with all her might to get free going as far as to cause the car to shake.  
Khan was easily able to keep his sister from getting free of her bonds.  
JACK GET OFF YOUR LAZY BUM AND HELP ME!  
Khan slammed his fist into his palm.   
Your good for nothing boy friends not coming with in mile of you! he yelled.  
Everyone's ears then became filled with a booming voices.  
HE IS NOT MY BOYFRIEND!  
SHE IS NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!  
Everyone in the cars eyes went wide.  
Jack was clinging to the roof.  
Oh crap I'm in trouble!  
The car came to a screeching halt.   
Oh this is going to hurt Jack said as he sailed threw the air having been thrown of the top of the car. Jack bounced along the ground.  
As he went over each rock he let out a cry of pain.  
Finally he stopped.  
Oh thank god that's over Jack smiled, then panicked as a dark shadow loomed over him.  
Jack almost cried as Khan picked him up by his collar  
That's it I'm going to break your face in! Khan pulled back his fist.   
Jack closed his eyes and waited.   
All right take this! Khan yelled as he let his fist go full force. In a flash Jack slipped out of his shirt and went running.  
Khan ran after him. Miyamoto and her parents followed the movements of the two men as they chased each other in circles.  
Miyamoto couldn't help but stare at Jacks bare sweating chest. Her mother gave her a quick shove.   
Young lady your two young for that kind of thing!  
Finally skidded to a stop kicking up dust behind him.  
all right lets see how well you can handle this, pokeball go! Jack through out his pokeball revealing Arbok.   
Khan laughed.  
Your weak little snake is no match for my Machamp Khan said as he released the said pokemon.  
  
Arbok poison sting!  
  
The purple snake obeyed and attacked striking Machamp right in the chest.  
  
Machamp mega punch!  
  
The four armed pokemon smiled then sent Jacks arbok into a tree.   
Arbok noooooo! Jack recalled his pokemon.  
Jack smiled and waved.  
then he ran as fast as he could into the woods with Khan close behind him.  
Miyamoto became red with anger. JACK COME BACK HERE! she ran down the path after them with her screaming parents right behind her.  
After a while and with no sign of Jack or Khan Miyamoto began to tire. She looked back and could see her parents closing in only if they got much closer they could grab her.   
Ohh if only they didn't leave my pokemon at the house!  
It was then she heard a bird like screech. She looked back but didn't stop running.  
Her eyes lit up. It was Jack riding Ferrow.  
she cried out. The ferrow let out another screech.  
Jack swooped down on Ferrow knocking Miya's parents off their feet. he flew along side her before taking her hand and pulling her up in front of him on Ferrow.  
Double trouble time! Jack laughed.  
Miyamoto smiled and hugged him.  
OUCH! watch the ribs. For a moment they both stared into each others eyes.  
(you've all seen the episode Holy Matrimony)  
Now come on laugh evil with me  
Together the partner's in crime and best of friends flew off into the sun set laughing maniacally.  
A mud covered Khan emerged from the bushes.  
ha ha ha ha ha, OUCH! Jack rubbed the back of his head where the rock had hit him.  
  
End of Chapter II  
NEXT Time on the Original Team Rocket.  
Miyamoto, Tiffany, Alex, Kiki and Brian all sat around a table in a dark room.  
Its Jacks birthday next week and I've discovered the perfect gift! Miyamoto laughs.  
What is it? asked the gang in unison.  
Now Jacks always been a fan of Lupin the 3rd. Are mission is to steal the never aired 6 episodes of the abandon series Lupin the 8th!  



	13. The Great Escape From Jack

The Original Team Rocket

The Great Escape from Jack

Jack was lounging in the reck room of Team Rocket headquarters. A few other agents were playing pool. A few more were watching pokemon tournament on tv.

Miyamoto came into the room wearing a red tank top and near hip hugger green pants. (Jack having thrown out the hip huggers saying they damaged nerves in her waste. Along with all her books for her low crab diet, he called "the suicidal diet")

"Hey Jack how do I look?" she asked and gave herself little a twirl.

Jack looked up from his book, and at his friend. _She is only 15 push those thoughts out of your head. If you wait a year, you will retain your remaining moral fiber and the boss will not flay you alive._ He thought to himself.

"If I was your dad I'd tell you to march back to your room and but something decent on" he said after regaining his composure.

Miya smiled and gave him a kiss on the check. She giggled as Jack unusually hid his red face.

"Thanks Jack, well I've got to go, I have date"

Everyone else looked at Jack as if he was about ready to explode into a jealous rage.

_Geese I know there is some chemistry between jack and but its not as if he's a jealous over bearing gorilla of a boyfriend._

As she turned to leave, Jack spoke.

"Who's the lucky guy?" he said stretching his arms

"That new guy, Keith he joined up a few months ago, why jealous?"

A few whispers of Jack and Miya sitting in a tree could be heard about the room but Jack silenced them with a death glare.

"No but I am required to kick his ass if he doesn't treat you right" He explained as if it was an obvious fact.

Miyamoto crossed her arms and sneered. "And just what gives you the right to do that I can take care of myself!"

Jack just looked at her calmly and said, "Because Madam Boss told me to, I'd rather not get involved"

"Oh" Miyamoto sighed. "So if he did mistreat me you'd only beat him up because it's your orders"

Jack smiled at his friend and put a hand on her shoulder.

"I'd beat him up even if you just asked me to"

She laughed before heading back to the door, "Anyway Jack I've got to go or I'll be late.

She meet Keith outside, he drove up in an old rust bucket. However, that was to be the expected vehicle of a 16 year old with a new license. He wore blue kaki pants and a cotton blend silk shirt.

She opened the door and got in.

Keith ran a hand through his short spiky brown hair.

"Hey babe how about a kiss" he leaned over and puckered up his lips. Only to receive a smack on the head from Miya.

"Maybe later, IF you behave yourself!"

Keith returned to his seat and Miya buckled in. Or she would have if the car weren't so old it was built before seat belts were required in cars by law.

Later that Night

Keith's car pulled up to head quarters and Miyamoto practically flew out the door and ran inside crying.

Keith made his way inside and was meet by a very furious Tiffany who slapped him across the face.

"What did you do to Miya?" She screamed.

Keith rubbed his face, "I didn't do anything she was being moody, must be her time of the month"

Slap!

Another slap across the face.

"Oh that's bull you go apologize to her right now!"

Keith just rubbed the red mark on his face wincing.

"I can't talk to her when she's like that!"

Tiffany closed the gap between their faces and looked directly into his eyes.

"You had better find a way to apologize or her partner is going to wipe the floor with you"

Keith just laughed,

"Hey I can handle her partner!" he said with a smirk. He went into a fighting stance and punched the air as if he was a boxer.

"I've been training with Jack the past couple weeks he's shown me all kinds of fighting movies.

Tiffany just smiled put her hand on his shoulder and said.

"Jack is her partner"

All the color drained from Keith's face and he went rigid as a board. After a long silence, Tiffany tried to snap back his attention. She waved her hand in front of his face. Nothing, she snapped her fingers repeatedly still nothing, she poked him a few times and still nothing.

Finally, she realized how to get his attention.

"HEY JACK!" she yelled waving her hand in the air.

In an instance, Keith was off running as fast as his legs could carry him.

He ran towards the parking lot determent to reach his car and make a speedy get away.

He fumbled with his pockets for his keys and just as he pulled them into his hand, he looked up only to see Jack coming his way.

After a sudden stop that nearly made him tumble over he turned around and continued running for dear life never noticing he dropped his keys on the grass.

He burst into the reck room ran across the pool table disrupting Alex's perfect shot.

"What the hell?" Alex yelled

"HE'S GOING TO KILL ME!" Keith screamed, never stopping his run. He went out the other door and disappeared down the hall.

Jack soon entered the room,

"What in the world is up with Keith, he ran out into the parking dropped his keys did an about face and kept running?" he asked.

Keith collapsed in the hall exhausted, the pace of his breathing surpassed by his heartbeat.

"I think I've lost him" he relaxed ready to fall asleep right there on the floor.

When he heard foot steps head his way. Trembling with fear he peered around the corner.

The color drained from his face it was Jack heading right for him.

"Keith come here!" Jack called.

Keith ignored him and took off running.

"If I can make it to my room I'll be safe"

So Keith ran he didn't dare look back. I'll he knew was if Jack caught him he'd kick his ass for making Miyamoto cry.

He slammed into his door with a thud not even bothering to slow down until the impact. He searched for his keys franticly. His panic grew with each passing moment. Then the terror filled his eyes.

"I dropped my keys"

He felt a tap on his shoulder he turned around and was face to face with Jack.

Gulp _this is it, this is the end_ he thought Jack extended his hand and…

"Here you dropped your keys," he said.

Keith hesitantly took them and then watched Jack leave.

The young rocket breathed a sigh of relief. He stood there for nearly five minutes basking in his survival

"Miya must not have told him, I've saved"

With a skip in his step, he unlocked his door and stepped in side. He closed the door and locked it, then bolted it. He went over picked up a chair and propped it in front of it.

After dusted off his hands and took a few steps back. Or he wound have if he hadn't bumped into someone.

He worried around to face a now very angry Jack. Who smiled and cracked his knuckles.

"Guess who I ran into after dropping off your keys"

Keith gulped, "Miyamoto?"

Jack nodded, "So you know why I'm here?"

It was Keith's turn to nod this time.

"Can I make one request?" he asked fearfully.

"Maybe" Jack replied

Keith raised his arms and yelled

"Not in the face!"

While Keith was bandaged and bed ridden in the infirmary Jack walked back into the reck room to find, Kiki and Tiffany consoling Miya along with a few other female agents.

"Hey Miya you feeling better?" Jack asked pulling up a chair.

Miyamoto turned to him and smiled.

"Yeah I'm ok now, did you beat him up good?"

Jack smiled, "Depends on your point of view, I'd say I did pretty good but Keith would say it was really bad"

Miyamoto flashed him another smile and gave him a brief hug.

Jack yawned and scratched the back of his head.

"You know I, really should have asked this but, what he say to make you so upset?"

"Oh they were talking about the movie Titanic, he laughed and said his favorite part of the movie was when Leonardo died" Kiki said.

Jack slapped his forehead.

"You mean, I caused Keith painful injury for that?"

"What's the problem?" Tiffany questioned.

"That is the best part of the movie!" Jack laughed.

The three women stood up. A burning rage filled the eyes of Kiki, Tiffany and Miyamoto soon Surrounded Jack. A few more women joined them.

Jack gulped and spoke in a frightened tone.

"Not in the face!"


End file.
